


The Trials And Tribulations Of Trying To Pee While Depressed

by castivak



Series: Whumptober 2020 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression, Gen, Human Jack Kline, Hurt Jack Kline, Jack Kline Feels, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Menstruation, Trans Jack Kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: there was no reason for this.there was not one fucking reason why jack hasn't been capable of leaving his room for three goddamn days.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947061
Kudos: 12





	The Trials And Tribulations Of Trying To Pee While Depressed

**Author's Note:**

> Day Eighteen : Depression
> 
> i did a fic for this series similar to this already but whatever.
> 
> implied relationships : castiel/kelly kline and jack kline/peter parker.

there was no reason for this.   
  
there was not one fucking reason why jack hasn't been capable of leaving his room for three goddamn days.   
  
happily married and "cool" parents, supportive relatives, great relationships with his two siblings, a good group of friends, a loving boyfriend; there wasn't anything in his life that would cause his brain to just fall into a suffocating loop of hiding in his room under a blanket with the only light being from his laptop as it played shitty lets play content so that he could get any form of serotonin possible.   
  
sure, dysphoria was a problem and every teenager has mental health issues, but jack had more than enough positivity in his life to not have this much trouble getting out of his bed to use the fucking bathroom. but, right now, the idea of using one hundred and seventy two muscles to walk a few dozen steps to the bathroom down the hall felt like a layer of hell, and one of the deeper ones.   
  
jack was really lucky that he had graduated already because he wasn't sure how he would do anything academic related in one of these states; it's not like he hasn't been depressed before, but this was definitely one of the deeper episodes that he's had in his nearly two decades of life. maybe the dysphoria and pain from menstruation was causing this one to be worse, but he didn't know and he was too exhausted to care.   
  
jack had been too exhausted for many things this past week, like showering and eating more than just a bowl of cereal or drinking a gatorade.   
  
his parents and sisters have expressed their concern (claire's was over text because she was in different state for college, just like peter), trying to help him get out of his episode but he was that type of person that assures that he's fine and that it wasn't a big deal and that he just preferred to be alone right; his loved ones weren't idiots though, they know him well enough but they also didn't want to pry.   
  
so, here he was in his room, buried under a blanket as he took another depression induced nap while his laptop kept playing a youtube video, which was an extremely common occurrence. although, this was the first time in this depressive episode that he woke up to painful cramping that wasn't from his period.   
  
oh yeah, he hasn't used the bathroom in _three fucking days_.   
  
jack held back a gasp as stood up from his bed, nearly falling back down as his kidneys fought back after he refused to do his part, also cringing in disgust as he felt a heavy gush of blood spill out, but he was more focused on getting to the bathroom and emptying his bladder after ignoring the warnings his body had been giving him.   
  
ironically, his body was making it difficult to move right now and his shaky legs gave out from beneath him after five steps because the pain got worse, the blonde letting out a cry this time as he fell to his dirty laundry-covered floor, supporting himself on his elbows and breathing heavily through the cramps that multiple organs were throwing at him; hunger cramps from his stomach, period cramps from his uterus, and "we told you to use the fucking bathroom, dipshit" cramps from his kidneys and bladder.   
  
with a whimpery moan, jack pushed himself back to his feet and walked to his bedroom door, nearly falling back down but forcing himself to stay standing as he grabbed his doorknob, pushing his door open and walking out into the hallway, seeing that it was really late because nearly all the lights in his family's house were off, the young adult now making an effort to keep his noises as quiet as possible as nearly every step sent more pain shooting up through him, supporting himself with the hallway walls as he shuffled to the bathroom.   
  
this was so damn sad, why couldn't he just walk to the bathroom? was a kidney infection really what needed to happen for him to get the motivation to fucking piss?   
  
jack slumped against the wall as the pains nearly made his vision blank out, panting heavily as his slid down to the floor and curled up on the cool hardwood, tears filling his eyes for physical and emotional reasons, incredibly frustrated with himself and in so much pain that he was shaking.   
  
why was he like this? there was no reason for him to be like this.   
  
"jack? what's wrong?"   
  
the blonde titled his head up at the sound of his mother's voice, seeing her standing in her and his father's bedroom doorway in pajamas, concern all over her face and jack didn't say anything, just moving a hand to cover his face as he let out a muffled sob, hating that he was nearly twenty years old and he was curled up in the hallway like a toddler who didn't know what to do when they were hurt.   
  
kelly moved towards her son, bending down and putting her arms around him, "c'mon baby, up you go." she cooed softly as jack clung to her, standing up with her and letting her guide him to the bathroom, kelly setting him down on the toilet before going over to the bathtub and running a warm bath, turning back to her son and kissing his forehead, "i'll be right back."   
  
while his mother was gone, jack did what his body had been asking of him for seventy two hours before he undressed and got into the rather warm soapy water, pulling his knees to his chest and hiding his face, sniffling a little as he silently cried, guilt now sitting in his already emotionally weighted chest as his mother cared for him like he was a child again.   
  
maggie was barely a teenager and she didn't even need this much help, why did he still need it?   
  
jack remembers that the only therapist he had back in middle school had told him that he'd have episodes like this and they'd always vary in length and intensity all because the chemicals in his brain were fucked up and he didn't really understand what she meant; shit was tough in middle school, everyone hates middle school, and that's when jack really started to have problems, but they never got this bad, or maybe they did and he just handled it differently with his barely pubescent and not-fully developed brain.   
  
jack knew now what his therapist meant though and he would probably describe it in a less calm way as she had put it as "there will be good times in every hard time and vice versa". but, he also knew that there was so much that he didn't know about his own mental health even though he was an adult and things should make a lot more sense now.   
  
the blonde let out a sigh, lifting his head from his knees as he heard his mother come back into the room and she set a folded pile of clean clothes on the sink counter, pulling up a small stool and sitting beside the tub, gently rubbing jack's neck and shoulders and he closed his eyes, enjoying the affection, "you're okay, baby, i'm here."   
  
she shouldn't need to be.  
  
"......mom?"   
  
kelly hummed lowly, letting jack know that she was ready to listen, "do you.....do you think that it would be a good idea for me to try therapy again?" he mumbled as he looked to her, cheek squished against his knee and kelly was silent for a moment before she gave him a warm smile, "if you want to give it another try, we can look into it." she cooed and jack gave her a small smile, hoping that he wouldn't have to be unreasonably fucked forever.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
